


Curiosity Can Kill You

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster gay Shiro, Keith is bolder here, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, and shiro is the cat, curiosity kills the cat, curious, pinning, sheith fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Shiro is curious on why Keith’s staring at him in odd way. And he needs to find out.





	Curiosity Can Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron Legendary Defender.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

When Shiro went out from his office in ATLAS, he was met by Keith’s intense stare. Shiro raised his eyebrow. He knew that look. The look on Keith’s face. He usually had that kind of look when he was curious with something.

But, curious about what?

“Hey, Keith. What are you doing there?” he asked as he approached the other guy.

It looked like Keith was pulled back to earth. “Oh, hey, Shiro. Uuuh, I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

Keith’s face was red now. “Uuuh, nothing?” he stuttered. Okay, now Shiro was getting more curious. He saw how Keith averted his glance to anywhere but him. Shiro huffed and slapped Keith’s shoulder playfully.

“Come on, we should head to the briefing room now.” Keith sighed in relief and nodded when Shiro didn’t press him further. Of course, Shiro was still wondering about Keith’s odd behaviour earlier.

‘Maybe I just let it slide for now,’ Shiro thought while walking alongside Keith in the hall.

**-oOo-**

It seemed like Shiro couldn’t let it slide anyway. It had been two weeks since Keith started staring at him with that look. He tried to ignore it. He tried to think about something else. Or pretended that he didn’t notice. But it was getting hard when his mind was now full of questions.

He really needed to find out what’s on Keith’s mind. And why he had been staring at him with that look. Although somehow his inner self told him about ‘curiosity kills the cat’ thing. As if something bad would come if he was still stubborn enough to let his curiosity in. Well, he wouldn’t know if he didn’t ask Keith himself. It wouldn’t hurt him, right?

**-oOo-**

So that night, Shiro decided to go to Keith’s room. He knew Keith would still be awake by this hour. Unlike the other paladins and officers aboard ATLAS. He knocked Keith’s door a few times, “Keith, it’s me. Can I come in?” Not even three seconds later, the door was opened, revealing Keith who was already wearing his simple set of clothes he always wore to sleep. His face also looked a bit shocked when he saw Shiro in front of his door.

“Shiro? Come on in,” he said, giving some space so Shiro could go into his room.

After Shiro came inside, Keith closed the door and turned around, “So, what’s up? It’s not like you to visit me at this hour.”

“Oh, about that,” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “I was wondering about you.”

“Wondering about me?” Keith tilted his head in confusion.

“You’ve been looking at me in this odd way for the past two weeks now. Is there something wrong with me?”

Keith blinked. It took him a few seconds before he understood Shiro’s question. “O-oh! That.. no, no, nothing’s wrong with you,” he said, shaking his head.

Shiro didn’t believe him. Something was still missing. “Then why did you look at me like that?”

Now that question made Keith avoided Shiro’s eyes and his fingers were fidgeting. Shiro knew that behaviour. He knew Keith too well. Only Shiro who knew him like that. If he was doing that, it meant he was nervous. But why?

“Keith?”

Keith finally let out a breath and looked straight at Shiro. Oh boy, he didn’t like that look somehow. Keith took a few steps forward to him. But for some reason, it made him nervous and took a step back.

“Uh, Keith?”

“You sure you want to know?” Keith asked him, looking serious. Shiro gulped nervously, “Yes.”

“I’ve been wondering about your hair.”

Shiro blinked. And he blinked again. His….. hair? “What about my hair?”

“Well, you see, your hair turned white after Allura put your consciousness into this body, right?”

“Right…?”

“So, I’m wondering, if your hair is all white now.”

“Yeah, as you can see. My hair is all white now.” Shiro huffed and joked, “I guess I look like an old man now, huh?”

But the look on Keith’s face didn’t change. He still looked serious. “So, it’s all really white now?”

“…..yes?” Shiro answered him, uncertain with Keith’s tone in his question.

“Including that hair?” Keith took his glance down, staring at something. Shiro couldn’t help but glanced down to understand what Keith meant. And once he found out, Shiro’s face blushed so hard.

“Is it really white down there?” Keith brought his gaze back to Shiro.

“Uuuuhh…, yeah, I-I guess,” Shiro stuttered, embarrassed from that question.

He didn’t know when. And he didn’t know how. But somehow he found out Keith had pinned him to the wall. He could see the smirk on his face. At this moment, Keith looked terrifying and more attractive.

“I want to see it myself,” he said huskily.

Shiro choked, “W-what?! But, Keith!” He tried to squirm his way out. But it got him pinned closer to the wall by Keith’s body.

“You love me, don’t you Shiro? You love me as a guy.”

Shiro’s face became redder. “Y-yes. I-I love y-y-you…”

Keith smiled, “I love you, too, Shiro. Do you want me to be your boyfriend?”

“I-I would l-love to.”

Seeing how Shiro stuttered in embarrassment made Keith seemed satisfied in a way. Was he flirting with Shiro? Yes, he was. And he made Shiro confessed to him in an embarrassing way. Oh, he really wanted to bury himself alive right now.

“Now, will you let me see _it_ , dear boyfriend?” Keith asked again, with his husky voice. Shiro swore he could also see a devilish smirk on Keith’s face. He gulped really hard. Now he knew why his inner self told him about ‘curiosity kills the cat’ thing. And since when Keith could be like this???

His curiosity was really killing him and brought him into this kind of situation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In a good way, he had Keith as his boyfriend now.

**-oOo-**

The next day, they were seen holding hands by the other paladins. Keith looked happy, and proud? While Shiro, his face was so red. There was a smile on his face. But he also looked embarrassed about something.

When they finally met Keith’s gaze, he smirked at them.

**-oOo-**

**Paladins’ Chatroom**

**_Keith:_ ** _Shiro’s hair is all white, confirmed._

**_Pidge:_ ** _For some reason, I don’t want to know how you found out about that._

**_Hunk_ ** _: I agree with, Pidge._

**_Allura:_ ** _Yeah, me neither._

**_Lance:_ ** _Wait, how did Keith find out about that?!?!_

**_Allura:_ ** _I don’t think you want to know, Lance._

**_Lance:_ ** _What?? WHY?!?!_

**_Hunk:_ ** _You really wouldn’t want to know._

**_Lance:_ ** _Oh, come one, guys. Tell me!_

**_Pidge:_ ** _Lance, just shut up already._

**_Pidge:_ ** _I feel like Keith is reading this with a smirk on his face right now…_

**_Hunk:_ ** _I hope Shiro is okay._

**_Allura:_ ** _With how Shiro’s face really red earlier, I doubt about it._

**_Lance:_ ** _WHY NOBODY WANTS TO TELL ME ON HOW KEITH FOUND OUT!?!?_

**_Pidge:_ ** _One of these days, I’m really going to kill you, Lance._

**-oOo-**

Inside Shiro’s office, Keith was really smirking while reading the chatroom. Shiro was also reading the chats and now his face was blushing madly due to embarrassment. But, having his boyfriend sitting on his lap like this? Damn worth it. Really worth it.

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Another fic from me~ Do you know how Keith found out about the other hair? I was planning on writing about it but I guess I’ll just leave it open~ But I’ll give you a hint, something really did happen~ You can just imagine about that, lol! XD
> 
> I hope one day I can write a sheith smut fic without blushing myself. (-///-)


End file.
